


A Death Eater's Thoughts

by narla_hotep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narla_hotep/pseuds/narla_hotep
Summary: A short poem about a scene in the fourth Harry Potter book where the Death Eaters come to the Quidditch World Cup. It's from the perspective of one of the Death Eaters. Oneshot.





	

Like wolves,

We travel in a pack

Teeth unconsciously bared

And ready to attack

Each one of us, anonymous

Black hoods make sure of that

So-called wizards flee before us

Running like the rat

The stadium's deserted

A campground overturned

And high above our heads

There floats a lover I have spurned

For now we march without direction

Flinging curses at the crowd

If he were here to see this

The Dark Lord would be proud.


End file.
